


We're Gonna Be Great

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47





	We're Gonna Be Great

“Coming,” Alex said as she made her way to the door after hearing a knock from the other end. 

Looking through the peep hole Alex froze and placed her back against the door. Her heart pounded as the knocking continued. Alex tried to breathe but couldn’t. She tried to push down all of her feelings but she couldn’t. The stronger part of her won. Taking a deep breath Alex turned to open it.

Before her in a tight pair of jeans, a blue button down plaid shirt and leather jacket stood a woman of small stature.

“Maggie,” Alex said in surprise.

“Hey Danvers, long time no see.”

*****

Without wasting any time Maggie reached up and kissed Alex intensely, catching her off guard. Unable to control herself Alex reciprocated the kiss. Keeping her lips on Maggie’s she pulled back, Maggie pushing forward, closing the door with her food behind her. Maggie kissed Alex, kissing her lips while Alex did the same while also taking Maggie’s jacket and pushing it off quickly. Maggie worked on Alex’s shirt.  
“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Alex said in between when the one hovered above the other, kissing fiercely.

“I know,” Maggie replied. “I don’t care.”

Alex gave in fully as she didn’t either. It had been over a month since their breakup and both had taken it pretty hard especially Alex despite having been the one to end it. She often wondered if she’d made the right choice or the biggest mistake of her life. She could not picture her life with anyone other than Maggie and that hurt to a degree like no other and now she was her in her apartment, in her bed. It had to have been some kind of dream or some kind of torturous nightmare depending on how you looked at it but it wasn’t was it?

“What are we doing, Maggie,” Alex finally asked as Alex lay in one direction and Maggie in another, their heads touching as they’d done before. “What are you doing here?”

“Honestly I don’t know,” Maggie said getting up and getting dressed. “If you want I can go.”

Alex sat up and wrapped a sheet around herself. It would have been so easy to reply with a ‘yes’. The heartbreak had been too much to handle the first time around. She wasn’t sure she could take a second but no matter what choice she made now it would all be too much. She could either tell Maggie to leave only to let the pain of losing her all over again drown her or she could have Maggie stay only to let the pain consume her later. Either way there was no good choice to be had.

“Maggie wait, don’t go.”

This time Maggie froze as she was halfway to putting on her jacket. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. Stay, please.”

Maggie smiled slightly. Oh how Alex had missed that smile, those dimples.

“Okay,” Maggie answered.

*****

“Thanks,” Maggie said a while later as she sat on the couch. When Alex was fully dressed herself she handed her ex a glass of scotch and poured one for herself.

“Yeah,” she said taking a seat on the other end.

“Maggie, what was this tonight?”

“I’m not sure, guess I just couldn’t let go.”

Alex nodded, “I know what you mean.”

“You do?”

“I thought about texting you or going to you a thousand times.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Figured you didn’t want to hear from me since this was all my fault.”

“Well you got that right, for a while at least. I so hurt, Alex, there where times when I just wanted to be angry and I was for a while but then I understood your choice so how could I be angry with you for knowing what you wanted?”

“Maggie, my feelings on this haven’t changed.”

“I know, I didn’t expect them too but Alex, what if mine have?”

Maggie’s words caught Alex off guard. Her feelings had changed, how, when, why? First Maggie had shown up out of the blue and now she dropped this bomb about her feelings changed in regards to wanting kids. Nothing about this night was making any sense. Alex knew she was treading rough waters but she no longer cared. There was a part of her, the part that would always belong to Maggie, that loved her showing up that she wanted to hear her out. No matter what had happened, what was happening, what would happen, Alex craved it all.

“What are you saying, Maggie?”

“Look Alex, I know it’s only been a couple of months but I tried to move on from you.”

“I did to, but Maggie…”

“Just hear me out first,” Maggie said. Alex nodded. “The more I tried to deny it the stranger I couldn’t and I started to realize you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. There is no one else and there never will be. You want kids, I respect that. I could not imagine my life with kids before but with you I can imagine anything. Kids, no kids, I can imagine it all. I can imagine them with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Alex wanted it to be true, how she wanted it to be true but she couldn’t stop reality from getting in the way, at least not the reality that was happening now. Regardless of what Maggie was saying she couldn’t help that self-doubt that was creeping in.

Alex stood up and turned to face her.

“Maggie, I’m always going to want kids, maybe even some time soon. I’ve already started to look at adoption websites. You say all of this now but what if you change your mind later?”

“I won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Sure I do. Who else to teach me the ropes better than you?” Maggie stood up and walked over to Alex. “Let’s do it, let’s look at those adoption websites. I’m in Alex, one hundred percent. I want to do this and I want to do it with you.”

Maggie reached for Alex’s hands and looked at them and then looked at her. “I guess now the question you have to ask is if you want to do this with me?”

Alex looked at Maggie. It would be so easy to say no but it was also easy to say yes. All Alex had wanted aside from kids was Maggie. She could not imagine doing this without her and now she was being given the chance.

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“I’ve never been more serious.”

Alex took Maggie’s hands and brought them to her lips to kiss them.

“I love you and I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this, how despite everything, I always imagined having kids with you. I’m sorry, Mags, more than you know and I’ll always regret what I did but I still want you.”

“Alex, don’t ever regret what happened. While it hurt, I understand what you did. Maybe this time could be better.”

“I’d like it to be that way too.”

Alex smiled and leaned down to reach Maggie’s lips. They met in a way that was softer, less intense than earlier but still felt as passionate given that they had now gotten back together. They weren’t exactly sure how they would make this work but they would find a way. Sanvers was back and they were back for good.

Sanvers, a name Kara had once called them.

Pulling apart Alex asked, “This is real right?”

Maggie smiled, “Yes, Danvers it’s real.”

“Good, because I’d hate for Sanvers to break up again.”

“Sanvers?”

“I’ll explain later.”

The two continued to kiss well into the night, lost in their own world of perfection.

*****  
The next evening it was sister night at Kara’s. They’d often had game night with their friends but tonight it was just the two of them which often times made it better. They’d enjoyed the company of their friends but sometimes it was good to step back and enjoy some much needed sister time.

“Okay what is with you?” Kara asked. “You’ve been happy all day, you’re rarely happy.”

“What are you talking about, I am happy. I am a very happy person.”

“Uh, not lately. Who’s the girl?”

“What are you talking about?”

“There’s a girl, there’s always a girl so spill.”

“Okay you’re going to find this hard to believe and I’m still trying to wrap my head around it but it’s uh, it’s Maggie.”

“Maggie,” Kara’s eyes widened, “shut the front door, are you serious?” Alex nodded with a smile. “Oh my god, how did that happen, when did it happen?”

“I don’t know you know she just kinda showed up out of the blue. We uh…we more than once um…and then we made out a couple of times and then we…”

“Okay well during all of…that did you guys at least talk?”

“Well not during but yeah after we talked.”

“And I’m guessing the talk went well?”

“It did?”

“Well what about the whole kids issue, I mean I know it’s a hot button topic but what does that exactly mean for you guys?”  
“She wants to do it. You know at first I really think it wasn’t so much as her not picturing a life without kids, it was more that she was afraid. She’s not afraid anymore, she really wants to do this and she wants to do it with me.”

“And is that what you want, I know you want kids but are you sure you want them with Maggie and are you sure you want her back?”

“Kara, it’s been months and you know I’ve tried. You know I had that one night with Sara and I felt so guilty. It felt like I was somehow cheating on Maggie.”

“But you weren’t.”

“No but it felt that way. I thought I was over her. I tried to get over her but it always just kept coming back. I was such an idiot for letting her go and I’ve regretted it ever since but she could have just as easily moved on too but she didn’t. Kara, she came back. She still wants me the way I want her. I really think we can make it work this time. I can’t imagine my life with anyone but her.

Kara smiled, “Then keep the girl and I’m serious, don’t ever let her go this time.”

*****  
Most couples often went through a honeymoon phase which lasted a good week. For Alex and Maggie that phase didn’t seem to end. The next month had been nothing but bliss for the couple. Kara had invited them for a new sister night, Maggie was going to be part of the family once before and now the two were back together and would, at some point, have a kid together so as fun as game night was it was nice to have a relaxing family night. Their friends had been nothing but supportive, they began working together again just like old times. They’d even gone to Midvale to tell Eliza personally. She’d been ecstatic and was glad to see her daughter so happy again. To add to the Eliza’s joy they told her that they planned on adopting and hopefully soon. Alex and Maggie had even decided to get a two bedroom apartment so that should they proceed with an adoption the baby or kid would have a room of its own.

By the middle of the month Alex stood in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Maggie said as she walked into the apartment with a box of pizza and a case of beer. “Pizza’s here.”

“Seriously, I thought I was cooking tonight.”

“I thought you were joking,” Maggie said as she placed the food and drinks on the counter. “Besides, Alex you can’t cook even if our lives depended on it which in our line of work it probably might. IF anyone is doing the cooking around here it’s going to be me.”

“A wife that can cook, I might just get used to that.”

Both of them froze as they realized Alex’s mistake. She hadn’t meant to refer to Maggie as a wife it had just slipped out and yet it felt so natural. Even things had been going so good for them they hadn’t even talked about having a wedding. The last engagement had been perfect despite everything that happened after. It was out there and Alex couldn’t take the word back.

“You know, Maggie, we haven’t really talked about, you know…”

“Yeah. Do you think we can table that topic for later though. I’m not ready to go there quite yet.”

Alex nodded, “Sure. So on another note,” she said as she grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of beer then made her way to the table. Maggie did the same. “I’ve been thinking.”

“This can’t be good.”

“What if we start looking into adoption?”

“Now?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, Alex, I mean don’t you think it’s a little sudden?”

“You’re backing out aren’t you?”

“I’m not backing out. We just got back together and now you want to add a kid into this, don’t you think that’s a little unfair to a kid?”  
“Unmarried couples have kids all the time. Alex had a point though Alex couldn’t help but ask, “What is it?”

“It just seems a little fast that’s all.”

“No, it’s more than that. You can tell me, Maggie, no judgement.”

“Okay you remember how me not wanting kids had nothing to do with my past?”

“I remember.”

“That wasn’t entirely true. It was just me putting up walls from old wounds and I know I said I wouldn’t do that anymore but Alex, this one was the most painful. I love my mom and she was great but Alex when she found out I was gay, I could tell she loved me no matter how I was but instead she couldn’t stand up to my dad so she sided with him. She betrayed me, Alex, her own daughter. I guess it made sense though, it being her husband and everything. The more she sided with him the more she started to dislike me just like he did. Even before all that and I guess after, kids were just a concept. You know how some people can’t show emotion, they don’t know how to love and I’m not talking about sociopaths, I’m talking about genuine people, that sort of thing?” Alex nodded. “Well that’s how it was for me. I couldn’t understand kids, I couldn’t understand any of it and that’s not because of the whole ‘oh when you have kids you’ll see’ type thing people are always saying. For me kids just weren’t real, they didn’t make sense. It was that and my mom’s distain of me that got me realizing I wouldn’t make a good mom. I still don’t think that but now kids don’t scare me as much because of you.”

Alex stood up and walked over to Maggie, “Yeah you do have me but why did you push me away?”

“You were so sure about having kids and the more you brought it up the more scared I got. I just couldn’t face up to it.”

“Well you played it well.”

“I had to.”

“And here I thought it was my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed it so hard, I should have just let you talk it out, really talk to me. I should have listened.”

“I should have too. I think we’re both to blame. I’m sorry.”

“Me too but we’re together now. Look Maggie, I know that you’re scared to have kids and I know you think it’s too soon but Maggie, we can do this. I know we can and I know you’ll be a great mom.”

“How?”

“Because you’re already an amazing girlfriend and any kid would be lucky to have you. Come here,” she said, opening her arms which Maggie leaned into, “We’re going to be great.”

“Got those adoption papers?”

Alex had her eyes closed and smiled.

*****

“Are you okay,” Kara asked her sister as she and Alex watched as their suspect was pacing in his cell.

“I’m fine.”

“Hey, you’ve got this. You’ve interrogated plenty of suspects before.”

“I know.”

“Then what is it?”

“You know, it’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly something.”

Just as Alex was about to open the cell door her phone rang.

“Danvers.” Her eyes widened. “Now, you mean, now, now? Yeah I’m on my way.”

When she hung up she looked at Kara. “That was Maggie, we’re about to get our baby. Lauren went into labor. I um, I’ve got to get to this hospital.”

Kara nodded. “I’ll give you a lift,” she said quickly. “It’s faster than the twenty-five minutes it will take to get there. This guy isn’t going anywhere.”

*****

Sure enough it took less than five minutes to arrive at NC Medical.

“Go, go,” said Kara, “I’ll be there in a few.”

“Thanks, Supergirl.”

Kara nodded to some people who were watching. 

“Happy to help,” she said. She didn’t stick around to chat, she just simply flew away.

Once inside Alex was about to head to the information desk when she heard her name being called.

“Maggie, hey, how is she?”

“She’s okay,” Maggie said as they boarded the elevator to the sixth floor. “She went into labor about an hour ago. We might be here a while. I got here five minutes before you did.”

“And her parents?”

“Alan is in the waiting room and Sarah is on her way.”

Alex and Maggie took each other by the hand, both taking deep breaths and then smiled.

*****  
Lorrenna (“Lauren” McGuire came from a descent family. Her mom, Sarah, was a curator at the Samuel Gerritsen Museum of Art. Her brother, Jack, was a freshman at Gerritsen High, and her dad was a doctor in the ER there at NC Medical. Lauren was a junior at NCSU with plans to study medicing like her dad but she hadn’t yet chosen a specialty. She’d been dating a guy since high school when she’d gotten pregnant. She didn’t have time to raise a baby let alone want one. Once he had found out he made it easy for her by dumping her since he wasn’t ready to be a dad either. Lauren didn’t believe in abortions so when it finally came down to it she felt ready to have the baby adopted. Her parents went along with whatever choice she made since it was her body and her baby.

They’d interviewed dozens of couples but when they met Alex and Maggie they felt comfortable with them. It didn’t matter that they weren’t married to each other. What did matter was that the baby would have two loving parents who wanted it, parents with jobs that despite it’s risks, also had a good support system and would be well taken care of. She’d also given up all parental rights. Maybe someday Alex and Maggie could tell the baby where it came from but that’s all wanted Lauren wanted. She did not want to know where the kid was or she did not want the kid to find her either and even if he or she did Lauren would never take him or her away from the real parents. All Lauren cared about was being a doctor and a kid didn’t factor into that, probably not for a long time if ever. Her parents had also agreed with Lauren’s decision. They’d raised their kids, they weren’t going to raise an infant they told Alex and Maggie. It was just too much.  
So Lauren’s choice had been made. Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer would be the baby’s moms.

“Samuel,” said Alex.

Samuel smiled halfheartedly, “Agent Danvers.”

“How is she?”

“The nurse says she’s okay. Lauren doesn’t want anyone in the room except for her mom. She wont be here for another half hour.”  
“Unfortunately we don’t have that kind of time,” a nurse said as she came over.

“She’s going into labor now?” asked Samuel. “I should be in there with her.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. McGuirre but she’s strictly said she didn’t want anyone to be in there and that if her mom did show up late, she wanted to do it alone.”

Samuel nodded. Looking defeated he walked over and took a seat in the waiting room. Maggie went over and sat next to him, Alex stood against the wall.

“She’ll be okay,” Maggie reassured him, “She’s a tough kid.”

“That’s just it,” said Samuel, “She’s just a kid.” Despite the fact that Lauren was twenty years old. “She shouldn’t have to be going through any of this.”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other for a moment when Maggie nodded to Alex. She turned around and when she saw Kara she ran over and the sisters embraced. 

“What’s going on,” Kara asked when they pulled back. 

“She’s having the baby now,” Alex answered.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my gosh!”

The two of them went over to where Maggie and Samuel were sitting.

“Hey Maggie.”

“Hey.”

“Samuel,” said Alex, “This is my sister, Kara.

Samuel only nodded as they shook hands.

“Thank you for what you and your family are doing. This means so much to Alex and Maggie.”

“Yeah,” was all Samuel replied with, a look of defeat in his eyes.

A while later Samuel and Maggie stood when all of them watched the doctor come their way.

“How is she?” he asked.

“They’re okay, Sam,” said Dr. Hiatt. “Lauren did great she had a six pound, seven ounce happy baby girl.”

“A girl,” Alex said.

“Lauren said the baby would be adopted, are you the baby’s parents?”

“Yes,” Alex said.

Dr. Hiatt smiled, “It wont be long until you can see your daughter. Sam, she’s asking for you.”

“Uh, Sarah isn’t here yet?”

“Go,” said Maggie, “We’ll have her go in once she gets here.”

Sam nodded and followed Dr. Hiatt down the hallway.

*****  
About fifteen minutes later Sam and Sarah were in the room with Lauren.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see her?” Samuel asked as he cradled the infant in his arms.”

“Yeah.”

“Sweetie just once,” said Sarah.

“I said I don’t want to see it.”

“Once they take her,” Samuel said, “that’s it. She’s gone forever.”

“Good, she’s better off with Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer anyways.”

Samuel nodded to the nurse who took the infant from his arms. They placed her in the cradle and wheeled her out to the nursery.

*****  
It wasn’t long before the nurse met the parents in the waiting room.

“Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, would you like to meet your baby girl?”

The three of them walked to the elevator and pressed the button to the seventh floor which was the nursery and the NICU.

Kara waited outside near the window where all the infants could be seen. Only Alex and Maggie put on gowns and went inside.

“Here she is,” the nurse said proudly.

“You, go,” Maggie said to Alex. Maggie was still nervous afraid she might drop her. Alex on the other hand seemed like a natural as she held her in her arms.

“Hi,” Alex whispered, “we’re your mommies.”

Alex turned to look at Maggie, “we have a daughter.”

“Yeah, Danvers, we do.” Maggie lightly stroked the infant who took hold of her finger. “Hey little one.”

Maggie then leaned against Alex. They both smiled as they looked at their little girl. The two of them had come so far in their relationship and difficult times but now they were a family, a perfect family of three. No matter what may become of their lives they would conquer the world together. It was a perfect end to a new beginning and they were happy.


End file.
